The Legend of Brotherhood
by AndiCullen104
Summary: The knowledge of our ancestors was passed down onto us. What hit me most was not the danger that was heading our way but the fact that he was my brother. It doesn't help that whenever we are in the same room we want to rip each others throats out. Not only do I have to deal with him but I now have a pregnant she wolf to handle. There is going to be a lot of changes within the pack.


The Legend of Brotherhood

Rated M for several reasons.

Disclaimer: SM owns all, I'm just having fun in the world she created.

Chapter 1

Jacob POV

My paws dug through the ground sending the leaves and dirt to fly out behind me in my wake. I felt the power from the spirits flow through me pulsing in my veins and taking over me. The sleek body of the gray wolf in front of me caused my legs to work harder to sprint faster after her. I couldn't even hear her thoughts as her mind was focused on running from me and I was driven to chase after her. My breaths came in quick pants as I continued to trek through the thick forest. The sky was overcast and rain would fall soon.

The she wolf jumped over a fallen tree trunk and I watched with fascination over her gracefulness. I came to the same obstacle and vaulted myself over it. A golden shimmering surrounded her body, I knew that was a clue from our ancestors that this was going to be the end of the chase. I propelled myself faster as she turned a sharp right trying one more time to outrun me. Her little move didn't even cause me to stumble and soon she came to a stop in a middle of a clearing. She and I skidded to a stop letting ourselves calm down from the hunt.

I let the heat from the wolf cool and phased back into my human form. The yellow light around her expanded enveloping me and the entire clearing. I basked in its soothing warmth and looked to where she was. Standing in the clearing completely nude was my prey. Her dark eyes filled with desire as she looked over my body. My erection swelled from the combination of her scent and the appraisal she had given me. I began to stalk her my eyes raked over her firm body, perfect for what I needed. I inhaled as I got closer to her because the smell of her arousal drew me in like a moth to a flame.

I took hold of her hips and pulled her to me skin upon skin. A growl rumbled in my throat and I rested my head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent once more. I let my nose skim up her neck and across her jaw and pulled back. Her eyes were closed in anticipation of my next move, giving me her trust, knowing I'd take care of her. I placed a tentative kiss upon her lips letting my lips linger over hers. She shivered in response but did not move again waiting for me.

I let my hand skim from her hips up to her cheeks. I kissed her roughly and pushed my tongue past her lips and invaded her mouth. We fought for dominance, my hand holding her head to mine. She moaned as my other hand tweaked her nipple. I rolled it between my thumb and forefinger and she trembled in my arms.

Gently I began to lower us to the ground, with her resting her back along the soft grass. I pulled away from her mouth and placed opened mouthed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. She panted as I stayed there for a moment.

"Please," she begged. I moved my lips toward where she and I wanted most I took her dark nipple into my mouth, causing her to squirm against me breathing my name over and over again. My hand kneaded her other breast before I switched making sure to give both breasts my attention.

"I need... ugh..." She tried speaking.

"What do you need?" I whispered huskily in her ear. She grabbed a hold of my hand letting it trail down her body till just where she wanted it to be.

"Please... This..." She begged again.

I let my finger touch her nether lips letting it rub against her causing more moisture to escape. I let my pointer finger slide in and she withered trying to buck her hips against my finger. My other hand took a hold of her hips to keep her still. I let my finger slide slowly in and out of her folds, going as deep as I can before retracting till only the tip was in. She begged for more and I began to quicken my movements causing her to moan loudly. I added a second finger and I could feel her walls fluttering against my digits.

"Come for me now," I whispered, curling my fingers so that they hit the spot that would make her fall apart.

"Jacob!" She screamed as her body tightened around my fingers milking them in her juices. She pulled my head down to kiss me and I explored her mouth with my tongue. The heat spiked between us and I was panting for more.

Quickly I positioned myself ready to be one with her and make her mine once and for all. I eased my way into her tight pussy and stopped when I was fully sheathed inside her. I let her get use to my size and felt the heat I usually feel when I phase rush through my body now that I was connected to her in the most intimate way. She bucked her hips up letting me know that she was ready and I slid out till just my tip was inside her before pushing myself into her hard. We continued this dance as the warm electric tingles raced between us and I closed my eyes. I groaned as I kept going harder and faster into her.

"Fuck Leah, I'm going to come." She moaned in response as her walls began that familiar fluttering and suddenly her warm center gripped me as she screamed my name causing me to push into her twice more before a blinding light filled my vision. I spilled my seed into her and I came harder than I ever had before.

We lay there panting, both of us coming down from our highs. I rolled onto my back and pulled Leah to where she was half laying on my chest. I trailed my fingers up and down her spine and watched the shimmers that had covered the clearing fade away. The strength of the past alphas and spirits still thundered in my heart, but was not consuming my body as before.

I closed my eyes when I heard my mate's pleased sigh. The thought of what tomorrow would bring crossed my mind for only a second, but I didn't want to think what Leah would do when she found out she was carrying the future alpha. I placed my hand over her abdomen and let myself drift off to sleep.

Embry POV

I stood on the beach, watching the waves roll in. For some reason I could not move from the place where I was, not because I physically couldn't, but I was waiting for something. I didn't know what. Time passed and I felt my wolf trying to struggle to the surface. Whatever was happening he was ready and wanted it so bad.

My fists clenched as I tried to remain in control of the beast. I was the best at remaining in control of the inner animal than my other pack mates were. I think it's because I have always been so calm and yeah being shy would also help with that. I cracked my neck as my eyes scanned the beach for the thousandth time. Nothing changed from the last time I looked. It wasn't really crowded today due to the storm that was going to head our way.

Okay I'll give whatever the fuck my wolf wants to wait for another five minutes before I get the hell out of here. My Mom would be pissed if I didn't come home soon, because I was "grounded" for sneaking out at night to patrol. She doesn't know about me, she thinks I'm off getting high or doing other illegal things. Yeah okay.

Just as I was about to leave, my sensitive nose caught a scent that made my wolf crazy. It smelled of cinnamon, but more so it smelled like home. My eyes scanned the beach to see who was so enticing to my wolf, that's when I saw her.

She was about 5'5 and was slim but still very curvacious in all the right areas that begged to be touched. Russet skin that shined and hair so black it almost had a blue tint to it. She looked around the area confused as if she didn't know why she was out there. Some sort of shimmering surrounded her and I could feel something trying to pull me towards her. I grit my teeth fighting the instinct to go to her. I wanted to rip off the clothes she had on and have my way with her where all the world could see. It took all the control I had to stay where I was standing, my knees were shaking as my own body fought against me to go to her.

I lost all semblance of control when her dark eyes landed on me.

I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath till I exhaled shakily. She was exquisite and I wanted her. Mine. Mine. Mine. She continued to stare at me and the light that shimmered around her brightened. It was my undoing and I took the first step toward her. A small smile spread on her lips and she began to back away from me. She turned her back on me and walked to the forest that lined the beach.

Casually I picked up my pace as not to alert the people on the beach about what we were going to be doing. It was inevitable and I think we both knew it. Once I was in the woods, I pulled in a deep inhale to see where her scent went. The forest was quiet, no animals could be heard, the wind was not whistling through the trees like it normally does. It was as if everything was pushed away by some invisible force to keep out what would distract me from the pull of this girl.

I saw her hiking her way through the foliage and I trailed behind her silently. I could tell she knew I was there but she never turned to face me. Whatever was telling me to follow her was telling her where to go. She stopped suddenly in a little patch of grass in the forest.

I could hear her panting and I smelled her arousal, it sent my wolf into a frenzy. My eyes flashed yellow when she finally turned to look at me. That turned her on even more and I smirked. The wolf was pleased that she was not afraid. _She will make a good mate,_ he whispered in my mind.

"What's your name?" I asked as I circled her, being so close to her was driving my senses nuts._ Take her,_ was the thought that repeated itself over and over again in my head. I would give into it soon, but first I needed to know some things.

"Uh Anne," she answered breathlessly. I touched her ebony hair and moved it over to one shoulder. I leaned in to her exposed neck and inhaled. I saw her shiver which caused my smirk to widen.

"Is this your first time?" I whispered into her neck my lips barely grazing her skin.

"No."

"Good." I replied as I stepped back and returned to stand in front of her.

"You're not upset? That you aren't my first?" Anne asked curiously, her smoldering brown eyes caught my gaze.

"No. It means I can fuck you like I want." I pulled her into my arms and crashed my hungry lips against hers. Anne's slender hands reached into my hair and she tugged hard causing a groan to escape me. My tongue pushed past her soft lips and we battled for dominance. I easily won and our clothes disappeared in our haste to feel each other with nothing in our way.

We tumbled to the ground while trying to get my pants off me. She giggled quietly before letting out a loud moan when my finger began teasing her folds. I began leaving nibbling kisses down her body as I took my time to get to her center. Once there, I breathed against her glistening lips which caused her body to spasm.

I chuckled before letting my tongue pleasure her. My hands gripped her so tightly I knew she would have bruises in the morning. She was so close so I slipped a finger inside her warm center and pumped in and out. She soon exploded moaning loudly and I caught every last drop of her juices so that none went to waste. She pulled me up towards her and kissed me roughly tasting herself. I let her have her way before I flipped her onto her belly. Letting my hands grip her delectable hips I got her in the best position to enter her. She panted heavily her hands on the ground and looked back at me with a smile.

I lined myself at her entrance and slammed into her. I was relentless in my thrusting and I panted with the fire that seemed to envelope me. The same heat I felt when phasing rushed through me, but it didn't stop me from fucking her. Anne was so tight and when her walls squeezed my cock, I pushed into her three more times before spilling my seed into her. I roared her name in my climax.

When I came down from the heaven I felt I was in, I pulled out of her. I lay down on my side and she molded her body to mine. She had her back to me and I curled around her body protectively with a hand on her stomach.

The shimmering light that had been there was fading away, but as it left, whispers began to fill my head. Knowledge came to me, but I was fucking tired, so I ignored it. I closed my eyes ready to let me slip away into sleep.

"So wolf boy, do you have a name?" Anne asked yawning.

"Embry. Embry Call." I mumbled before drifting away.

**Author's Note: Please review so I know to continue this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
